When The Lights Go Down
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Some people celebrate with grand balls and champagne. These three pirates celebrate on the deck of their ship with their bodies. Tumblr prompt.


I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different AU situations. CapricornHunter sent in a request for a SwanFireQueen pirate AU. Minor smut ahead.

* * *

"Shhh," Emma whispered as Regina's heels clicked along the deck. "I told you not to wear those."

"You're such a worry wart, Killian's still sleeping in the sand, he won't even know until morning." She looked back overboard at the sleeping one handed pirate. "Are you sure this is the best way to handle this?"

"The ship was ours to begin with," Neal reminded her. "He tricked us into giving it to him, he knew that we needed that antidote for my snake bite. His first men are all too busy getting drunk to notice anyway."

"I can't believe you gave them half our rum supply," Regina mumbled.

"Our ship is worth more than rum. Besides." Neal got a flask from his pocket. "I swiped this from Killian too."

Emma and Regina both grinned, kissing either side of his face. They hoisted up the anchor and soon, the ship was sailing off into the night. Killian's snoring ceased and he shot up on the sand in time to see his enemies drinking his booze and sailing away. They couldn't hear his curses, but they could tell he was pissed. Emma merely waved the flask in the air before flipping him off and kissing Neal.

Once they were far enough away, they anchored again. the three laid back on the deck, looking out at the stars. It had been a few years since they had joined each other at sea. Emma and Neal had met as misfit teenagers on the run, they only had one another. Then one day, they came across Princess Regina. They had seen her when they visited villages and had no clue why she was stealing from their ship. They soon realized her so called charmed life wasn't so charming after all. Queen Cora was a terrible tyrant, who didn't just make the commoners suffer. Regina had finally escaped. The two orphans decided to allow her to join them. It was only months before they started their poly relationship.

"Where to next?" Emma asked.

"How about Arendelle?" Regina suggested. "I think they have good jewels and chocolate."

"Mmm…it's been too long since we've had any of that."

Neal smirked. "I can think about one thing that it's been too long for."

His fingers inched over her leather corset, pulling at the strings. Regina started working down her skirt. Emma felt a chill go down her spine.

"It's a bit cold out here," she said, though she didn't really mind.

"I can find away to keep you warm," Regina whispered into her ear, pulling her closer to her chest.

Emma leaned over to remove Neal's belt and pants, staring at him au naturel. He was clearly ready to go, making her smirk. She curled back into Regina who was kissing her ear. Neal straddled her.

"I have the hottest girls in any realm," he told them.

"And we know the sexiest pirate," Regina told him, pulling her lips from Emma's ear to trace his eyeliner. Emma undid her shirt so she could lean against her bare chest.

Emma let out a moan as Neal came inside of her. Feeling Regina alternating between kissing her ear and Neal's jaw, felt even better.

When most people in the kingdoms won battles, there balls and fireworks. People dressed up in fancy clothes and enjoyed champagne in ballrooms. These pirates enjoyed celebrating in a different way. Under the light of the moon, the three true loves made love to one another. They had gotten their ship back, ready to take them on their next grand adventure.

Once they were done, Emma fell asleep in Regina's embrace. Neal took her into his arms and carried her down to the bunks below. With her in the middle, Regina and Neal laid on either side. They curled up together under the quilt, kissing each other before doing the same to each of Emma's temples.

"Get some sleep, my pirate," Regina whispered.

"Aye, milady," Neal mumbled in response, already halfway there.

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
